Un regard à faire tourner la mayonnaise
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Défi de Tolkiendil : Par le biais d'une nouvelle, en vous mettant dans la peau d'un des protagonistes, racontez le déroulement de la fête pour le 111ème anniversaire de Bilbon.
1. Invitation

.oOo.

L'horloge comptait les secondes.

Lobelia comptait ses deniers.

Le meuble patiné se dressait comme la statue du commandeur, face à la cheminée, habitant le salon de son rythme séculaire. Les minutes elles-mêmes paraissaient plus riches, égrainées par ce pendule au laiton récemment doré à neuf.

Lobelia, courbée devant son guéridon de bois ciré, poursuivait sans fin l'empilement méticuleux de son pécule sur le napperon de Tante Lalésine.

La servante avait fini de débarrasser le repas et s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, fuyant l'aigre humeur d'avarice et la moue éternellement soupçonneuse de ses maîtres.

Othon raisonnait, le timbre acerbe et le verbe conquérant :

\- Avec les débouchés que je viens de trouver pour la fromagerie de Descarcelle, nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous agrandir ! J'ai déjà pu racheter les laiteries de Longoulet sous le nom de Descarts, ce vieil idiot de Bilbon n'y a vu que du feu !

\- Grâce aux terrains qui me viennent de Tante Parcimonia, nous sommes en bonne posture pour dicter nos prix aux Touque ! se réjouissait Lobelia avec un sourire mauvais, sans pourtant lâcher son crayon et ses écus.

\- Sans compter que la demande dans le Sud ne cesse d'augmenter !, poursuivait son époux. Dès la saison prochaine, il faudrait racheter les arpents du Vieux Clos à ce vieil ahuri de poète ! Il n'en connait pas la valeur ! Et dire que c'est mon père qui avait cédé ces vignes à oncle Bungo ! Quelle pitié !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il prépare une réception grandiose ! Voilà encore qu'il jette notre argent à tous les vents !

\- Pouah ! Une kermesse pour les troupeaux indigents de Hobbitebourg ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas invités !

Une fois terminée sa propre collation – fond de soupe aux choux et restes des cartoufles au lard de ses maîtres, avec les poires blettes qu'il fallait absolument terminer - la jeune servante gratta timidement à la porte.

Mal lui en prit, Lobelia détestait être interrompue dans ses décomptes :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu n'as donc point de vaisselle ou de chaussette à repriser ? On te paye donc à niaiser ?

\- Pardon, Maîtresse ! Mais le commis des postes a donné cette lettre pour vous.

Un peu tremblante, la petite s'avançait, tenant des deux mains une grande enveloppe de papier au grain délicat, qui embaumait la violette. Sa lecture était incertaine, mais la calligraphie à l'encre d'or avait produit grande impression sur la jeune hobbite :

 _De la part de Bilbon Bessac,_

 _A l'intention de ses très chers et très estimés Bessac-Descarcelle_

 _Réception au pavillon des Vénérables Invités Privilégiés_

.oOo.


	2. Carrosse

.oOo.

Le meunier, engoncé dans une livrée trop petite pour lui, invectivait les badauds qui encombraient le chemin des trous-du-talus et gênaient le passage de son attelage. Othon, assis sur la banquette tendue de velours cramoisi, prenait des poses ennuyées, dans son impeccable redingote grise aux boutons dorés. Son épouse à ses côtés, qui cachait son maquillage outrancier derrière un éventail dernier cri, rayonnait de taffetas irisés et de soies rutilantes. Mais c'est la coiffe de la mégère qui retenait toutes les attentions : on eût dit la réplique chevelue, de ces montagnes solitaires dressées au bout du monde connu, et dont Bilbon avait ranimé les légendes.

Une foule se pressait devant le grand portail tout récemment ouvert en bas du champ de la fête. Les hobbits s'écartèrent ébahis devant la charrette, pompeusement chamarrée de fanfreluches. Quelques quolibets fusèrent, mais Lobelia se rengorgea et ordonna au laquais d'« actionner le marchepied ». Le dit laquais – le fils du meunier, attifé tout comme son père – disposa une caisse de carottes et un coussin, et le digne couple put descendre de son « carrosse » pour faire son entrée à Cul-de-Sac.

La rumeur avait couru que Rouquin Père avait vendu son moulin, mais jusqu'ici l'on ignorait qui pouvait bien être l'éventuel repreneur. A présent aucun doute n'était plus permis. Mais pour le moment cette nouvelle était laissée de côté – avec les spéculations qui en découleraient - tant faisaient sensation les ridicules tentatives des Bessac-Descarcelle, de se « donner des airs ».

Bilbon, comme à son habitude, se montra charmant et fort poli en les accueillant au portail, même si Lobelia goûta peu son compliment à sa « majestueuse meringue ».

.oOo.


	3. Mésalliance

.oOo.

Lorsque les Bessac-Descarcelle pénétrèrent sous le pavillon des « Vieux Idiots Pompeux » - comme le nommait l'irrévérencieuse jeunesse, privée des agapes raffinées qui s'y dérouleraient - le vieux Rory Brandebouc se pencha vers le presque aussi vieux Ferumbras Touque :

\- Voilà l'ambition au bras de la cupidité !

Le Touque jaugeait les situations de famille avec beaucoup d'imagination :

-Bilbon aurait dû épouser Lobelia ! Il n'aurait certes pu s'adonner à ses aventures absurdes, et ses richesses acquises de façon douteuse l'eussent été par l'honorable voie du mariage ! Quant à elle, son instinct de dragonne gardienne du trésor, eût profité de l'affable gentillesse du bonhomme !

\- Bessac le Fou et Lobelia la Despote, tous deux muselés par l'anneau du mariage ! Qui peut croire à cette fable ? J'ai le sentiment qu'aucun anneau ne pourra jamais avoir raison du dérangement de ces deux-là ! 1

Comme si Lobelia, de l'autre bout de la table, se fût doutée que les deux compères parlaient de sa mésalliance, elle les toisa d'un regard à faire tourner la mayonnaise.

Pour se donner une contenance, Rory se resservit du Vieux Clos, leva courtoisement son verre en direction de Lobelia et enchaina :

\- Je me demande d'où Othon tire tout cet argent et ces idées ! Jusqu'ici il n'avait rien réalisé de bien remarquable… Le notaire Fouille le jeune ne veut rien me dire officiellement, mais je sais qu'Othon achète à tour de bras les propriétés de Bilbon – une offre anonyme a été enregistrée sur les vignes de son père Bungo et même les plants de « Nectar Doré » de son grand-père Mungo. Et tout cela, sans que ce toqué de Bilbon semble s'en inquiéter !

\- Oh, il n'y a pas que cela ! Je sais que Lobelia a acheté et fait agrandir la fromagerie qui appartenait à la maman de Bilbon, ma tante Belladone ! Ils fabriquent maintenant des meules de longue garde, beaucoup plus volumineuses. De grandes roues dorées, qu'il faut saler et affiner bien plus longtemps ! C'est aussi pour cela qu'Othon a acheté les anciennes carrières du Gué de Sarn, pour les y entreposer. Et puis hop, Passez Muscade ! - les fromages sont expédiés le Roi sait où, et on n'en voit plus que quelques meules sur les marchés du Quartier Sud !

.oOo.

1 Le lecteur notera l'extraordinaire lucidité du chef Touque !


	4. Rejeton

.oOo.

Lothon n'avait pu échapper à une revue détaillée de ses habits de fête. Pantalon neuf, chemise à manches bouffantes, col empesé, gilet chamarré, élégante veste de tweed… Le miroir en pied lui renvoyait l'image d'un garçon dont il ne reconnaissait que la face boutonneuse. Sa tenue le grattait horriblement, et - le Roi seul sait pourquoi – désormais sa mère trouvait peu distingué que l'on se grattât en public. Mais il avait obstinément refusé de monter dans le « carrosse » avec ses parents. Son père lui avait accordé quartiers libres, en contrepartie de quoi il s'était vu confier une mission spéciale par son intraitable maman.

Pendant toute la journée, il avait vaqué aux distractions et trinqué d'une table à l'autre, le plus souvent en compagnie de son ami Ted, le fils du meunier, qui portait des frusques assez coquasses, avec bas de laine et livrée à jabot ! Les larrons avaient ensuite établi leur quartier général, au bar de la grande cuisine de plein air, sise tout en haut du champ.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, la grande tonne de bière commença à donner des signes de sécheresse. Et c'est avec beaucoup d'à-propos que les compères se proposèrent d'aider les nains à quérir, installer et percer sa « petite-sœur ». Ainsi, leurs allées et venues vers les réserves passaient inaperçues.

Ils étaient à présent dans la place – le cellier principal de Cul-de-Sac. Lothon sortit de sa manche une longue baguette de coudrier. Pendant que Ted faisait le guet, longuement, le fils de Lobelia ausculta le sol à l'aide de son instrument de sourcier, et sonda les murs à la recherche du trésor de Bilbon l'Aventurier. Plusieurs fois, ils faillirent se faire prendre, et durent interrompre les recherches pour donner un coup de main, transporter des baquets de glace ou approvisionner une buvette.

Mais les efforts des larrons furent couronnés de succès – Lothon découvrit, dissimulé dans une cache sous les planches de la glacière, un véritable trésor ! Les compères s'attachèrent immédiatement à déterrer le magot, qui jetait des reflets ambrés sur les murs du cellier.

Malheureusement pour eux, les voleurs ne surent résister à l'attrait pernicieux de leur butin : ils y goûtèrent ! Le breuvage suave et doré coula dans leur gorge comme une panacée merveilleuse, évoquant les soirées d'automne et la saveur des noix sèches. Ils ne parvinrent même pas à décacheter une seconde bouteille : on les retrouva le lendemain de la fête, ronflant dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

.oOo.


	5. Souper

.oOo.

Lobelia et Othon, comme l'ensemble des invités du pavillon d'honneur, étaient sortis pour assister au feu d'artifice. Le vieux vagabond bien connu à Hobbitebourg - celui-là même qui avait stupidement entraîné Bilbon dans ses aventures, et qui l'en avait plus stupidement encore ramené – tirait les fusées.

Entre les oh ! et les ah ! d'admiration de la foule, Lobelia pestait contre ces démonstrations tape-à-l'œil et dispendieuses qui célébraient l'irresponsabilité aventureuse de façon si perverse.

Après moult pétarades et lueurs éclatantes, _« les lumières s'éteignirent. Une grande fumée s'éleva. Elle prit la forme d'une montagne vue dans le lointain, et elle commença de rougeoyer en son sommet. »_

-« Oh ben v'la l'or qui monte à la tête de Lobelia !», lança un jeune Bolger.

Il est vrai que l'improbable galurin de Maîtresse Bessac-Descarcelle avait un peu des allures de Mont Solitaire. La victime du sarcasme se tourna vers le coupable en levant un doigt menaçant. Le sourire moqueur du galopin s'évanouit. Lobelia s'apprêtait à le gober tout cru, mais à ce moment la montagne - celle du feu d'artifice – _cracha des flammes vertes et écarlates. S'envola un dragon d'or rouge non pas grandeur nature, mais terriblement naturel d'aspect, il y eut un rugissement, et il survola par trois fois les têtes de la foule, en sifflant. Tous se jetèrent face contre terre. Le dragon passa comme un express, se retourna en un soubresaut et éclata au-dessus de Lézeau en une explosion assourdissante._

Frédégar Bolger, implorant pardon pour son outrage, décampa sans demander son reste, laissant fulminante Lobelia le Dragon.

 _« C'est le signal du souper ! » dit Bilbon. La douleur et l'alarme s'évanouirent d'un coup, et les Hobbits prostrés se relevèrent d'un bond._ Les Bessac-Descarcelle s'assirent en bout de tablée, assez mal à l'aise sous les regards distants, sinon désapprobateurs de leurs pairs. Jamais ils n'avaient été très appréciés… Mais patience, on verrait ce que l'on verrait...

Les tables constellées de bougies rayonnaient autour de l'arbre illuminé, qu'englobait l'immense chapiteau des « Vénérables Invités Privilégiés », lui aussi tout piqueté d'étoiles multicolores. Lobelia jeta des regards concupiscents vers les couverts d'argent, alignés comme des compagnies de petits chevaliers en armure sur la nappe brodée. Pour la majorité des hobbits présents, de nature assez terre-à-terre, ces fantaisies et ces richesses paraissaient un peu bizarres. A dire vrai toute cette mise en scène aurait prêté à rire, si les fumerolles qui s'élevaient des mets disposés à table, n'avaient promis monts et merveilles culinaires.

Et ces promesses furent tenues, et bien au-delà, tant l'art de Bilbon avait mûri avec l'âge.

Puis il fallut en passer par le discours. L'inévitable pensum risquait de s'étirer, accumulant récits grotesques et poésie lénifiante du cru de Bilbon. Pourtant les invités, bienveillants comme peuvent l'être des hobbits repus, encourageaient un peu leur hôte, qui monta sur une chaise sous les lanternes du grand arbre.

Au début, le vieux fou sembla admirablement s'en tirer, flattant sans vergogne l'enthousiasme hobbit pour les joyeuses réunions de famille. Mais Lobelia détecta tout de suite que quelque chose clochait : le sourire de l'orateur était trop espiègle, ses compliments trop emberlificotés - il devait préparer quelque tour pendable. D'ailleurs il tripatouillait nerveusement quelque chose dans sa poche, tandis que s'égarait son regard dans la pénombre au-delà des collines.

L'appel des grands espaces, ce mal congénital de son côté Touque, le travaillait manifestement. Et le jeune Frodon lui aussi, semblait tout bizarre, à écouter le vieil original d'un air distrait, comme si tous deux étaient déjà absents…

Lorsque Bilbon réclama le silence en cornant par trois fois, et qu'il lança « Je vous ai tous rassemblés pour une certaine raison » avec un air étrange, elle sut que le versant Touque de sa personnalité – son côté timbré - allait prendre le dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Secouant Othon qui cuvait son repas, Lobelia fut prise d'un espoir insensé.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque Bilbon tint à rappeler que Frodon, la pièce rapportée, « entrait aujourd'hui dans sa majorité et dans son héritage » : l'incontrôlable héritage Touque, allait-il encore une fois déferler, emportant pêle-mêle la raison de l'oncle et la prudence du neveu ?

Bilbon poursuivait, le regard lointain et la main toujours nerveuse dans sa poche :

 _\- Troisièmement et pour finir, dit-il, je voudrais vous faire une ANNONCE. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer - quoique, je vous l'ai dit, undécante-un ans soit un temps bien insuffisant à passer parmi vous, que ceci est la FIN. Je m'en vais. Je pars MAINTENANT ! ADIEU !_

Bilbon descendit de sa chaise et tout simplement, il disparut !

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant, qui fit cligner des yeux toute l'assemblée. Lobelia maintint les siens fermés, formant des vœux pour que…

Elle les rouvrit – hé bien non, Frodon, lui, n'avait pas disparu : l'imposteur assis sur sa chaise, restait prostré le regard dans le vide, insensible au tollé qui enflait sous le pavillon.

.oOo.


	6. Brouette

.oOo.

Sam suait à grosses gouttes sur la route de Longoulet. Chaque pas lui coutait, arc-bouté sur sa brouette lourdement chargée. Les vaches du Quartier Sud le regardaient passer en mâchonnant leur herbe grasse, sous un soleil impitoyable.

Son chargement quant à lui, se portait très bien : le regard un peu trouble, les idées embrouillées et la langue épaisse, Lothon profitait de la balade en se délectant des efforts du jeune Sam :

\- C'est gentil de m'ramener chez moi. J'suis bien sûr que t'aurais pas eu l'idée tout seul, pas vrai ?

\- L'Ancien a dit « Débarrasse-m'en Cul-de-Sac d'cette balayure ! »

\- Oh ben y faudra qu'tu t'habitues, bientôt c'est mon père qui sera le chef à Cul-de-Sac !

\- Tu radotes des menteries sans savoir ! siffla Sam entre ses dents

\- Hmm, tu défends encore cet étranger, ce Frodon ! Un Brandebouc ! Mais ma mère va faire casser son héritage ! C'pas naturel, c'te disparition manigancée avec ce magicien ! Qui sait où ils ont escamoté le corps de ce vieux timbré de Bilbon ?

C'en fut trop pour Sam.

Lothon fut propulsé sans ménagement dans l'abreuvoir des laitières.

\- Profites-en donc pour te laver, La Pustule !

.oOo.


End file.
